


infinity [fanvid]

by ORiley42



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORiley42/pseuds/ORiley42
Summary: 'Cause you're the reason I believe in fateYou're my paradiseAnd I'll do anything to be your love, or be your sacrifice





	infinity [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to make this video for literal years (!) and finally had the time and detailed notes on every Garak ep to do it. That this long-in-the-making project coincided with this awesome Garak/Bashir fest is a delightful bit of fate! 
> 
> *dramatic voice* after all, what is a deadlier sin for a spy than....love?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/user/ORiley42) and [Tumblr](https://oriley42.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
